


hello, i love you

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Confessions, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: honoka confesses. rin is defeated.





	hello, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually super fun to write
> 
> another request from twitter, honorin is god tier

It was today. Honoka had meticulously planned it out, every word she’d say, the hand gestures, how she’d respond to every possible reaction Rin could have. It was extremely exhausting for the usual go with the flow girl, who’d planned out nothing since birth, which put even more stress on her to make it perfect. Reciting her lines in the mirror, she looked at her reflection determinedly, before racing downstairs to grab a piece of toast and head out for school.

 

As she ran, she sighed in thought, eager to see what Rin would say; she’d erased any doubts of her acceptance already. They’d be girlfriends and be in love and date and get married maybe? Yeah, that’s a good thought.

 

Before she knew it, she was on the school steps, and Rin was waiting for school to start with a bunch of first years; it was odd, this was the one day neither of them were late or almost late to school. But she’d planned out this possibility, too, so with every ounce of bravery she had, she marched up to Rin.

 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Honoka whispered, casting a sidelong glance at Rin’s friends. 

 

Rin nodded, whispering back “Yeah, I have something to talk to you about, too.”

 

Honoka led Rin behind a corner, almost bouncing out of her physical body with excitement. She started, with a deep breath, looking deep into Rin’s eyes. “Well, I’ve wanted to say this for a while now, and-”

 

Rin held up a hand, cutting her off. “Actually, I have something to say first,” she told her, confidence radiating. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long, and I have something I need to tell you.”

 

Honoka shook her head fondly. “Well, uh, this is really important, so; I’ve been friends with you for a while now, and every moment we’ve spent together has been amazing.”

 

Rin, still insisting on going first, continued. “I know you might not feel the same, but just hear me out.”

 

Honoka frowned a bit inwardly, but just chuckled at Rin’s antics. “But along the way, I think something changed.”

 

“Every time I’m with you, something in my heart clicks, and butterflies enter my stomach for the first time in forever.”

 

“It’s not just friendly feelings I have for you anymore.” Honoka narrowed her eyes, soon realizing what Rin was trying to say; and she’d be damned if she didn’t get it out first. Rin had that same determined face, and Honoka knew it would soon turn into a competition, if it wasn’t already.

 

“These months I’ve spent with you have made me realize something.”

 

“I want you to know, even if you don’t feel the same-”

 

“I, love-” Rin started, but didn’t get to finish.

 

“Iloveyou!” Honoka hurried out, a triumphant smile on her face. “Ha! I said it first!”

 

Rin whined, shaking her head. “I said the first part though! So I win!”

 

Honoka shook a finger at her teasingly. “Nu-uh-uh! That doesn’t count!”

 

“Does too!”

 

“Does not!”

 

“Does too!”

 

“Does no-” Honoka, cut off not for the first time in the conversation, felt Rin’s lips pressing against hers ferociously, drawing it out as long as possible before Rin moved back from a stunned Honoka.

 

“I kissed you first!” Rin crowed, smirking.

 

“But I confessed!” Honoka barked, shaking her head.

 

Honoka grabbed Rin’s shoulders, forcing her to look at her. “Will you be my girlfriend?!”

  
Honoka fist pumped in victory while Rin stared into nothingness, shocked in her defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
